


The Time Dewees Took Toro Out for Ice Cream

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Dewees Took Toro Out for Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



> Happiest of Birthdays to argentumlupine. You deserve all the nice things.
> 
> Also of note: Jeni's is a [real ice cream chain based in Ohio](https://jenis.com/) and the North Market shop is their first. Everything is delicious. Seriously.

The Midwest in Summer could probably have been hotter. Well maybe Columbus just had too much sky. Ray kinda hated it all the same. Warped tour was exhausting. His hair was even tired. 

Call him cranky or slightly brainwashed by the Ways, but he’d just like something blissfully cold in a place with air conditioning. That something probably didn’t exist in Ohio because well, it’s Ohio. The whole state feels like a holding place on the way to somewhere else. 

“Toro, my dearest epic haired friend, we’re late for awesome,” Dewees said as he hooked an arm over Ray’s shoulders and steered him toward downtown. The heat of Dewees’ arm didn’t even phase him at this point. 

“What kind of awesome?” Ray could admit to being a touch suspicious. Because this was Dewees, awesome could be the BEST thing or he’ll end up in a pool with all his clothes on. Quality time with Dewees was hazardous at the best of times. But maybe there’d be cold things. If he was really lucky.

“The delicious kind of awesome,” Dewees reassured. “Ice cream of interesting and spiritually satisfying flavors. This is an important Ohio pilgrimage. And it’d be a crime if we didn’t wander on over to North Market. It’s like a _thing_.”

“How far?” Ray asked, frowning. On one hand, ice cream. On the other, walking in the heat felt like a terrible mistake. 

“Like two blocks dude. Your hair can make it.”

Ray might have to admit that the initial blast of cool air when they opened the door to the inside market (he was so glad that Dewees was on a mission and didn’t stop at any of the outside stalls. Commerce could wait. He’d been promised ice cream.). They were even beside the ice cream already. 

The counter consisted of two glass covered coolers and the booth had a large orange sign, declaring it “Jeni’s”.

They both made a beeline to counter, pressing their hands against the glass to get a better look. Ray paused. Some of these flavors sounded like the worst combination of things in the history of ever.

“Dude, I see the face you’re making,” Dewees said. “And you’re wrong. They’re ALL awesome. As this fine gentleman for samples. Start with the Goat Cheese and Red Cherries flavor because it shouldn’t work but holy frozen scones it _works_.”

Ray wrinkled his nose but politely requested a sample of that, the Wildberry Lavender, and The Buckeye State. Pretty soon, Ray realized, picking a mere three scoops would be next to impossible. 

When he said as much to Dewees, Dewees said, “Dude, we have _all_ afternoon before both our bus calls. Remember this is a pilgrimage. Of sweet exploration. And dude, you’ve not even sampled any of the sorbets yet.”

Anyway, that’s how they were both almost late for bus call because of ice cream.


End file.
